Pale Moon
by Elixier
Summary: Hanna was raised by her father Erik Heller, both part of the Abnegation faction. Raised to find and kill her mothers murder, Jeanine Matthews who killed her mother for being Divergent. Raised in a society that only has one minded individuals, Dauntless is the only option for freedom and the right to fight. (Hanna/Eric- Sorta)


_**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you enjoy, so please review and stuff._

_Abnegation (The Selfless)_

_I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear. _

-Chapter One-

My name is Hanna, my father Erik Heller, raised me every since my mother had been killed by an Erudite, Erudite said it was Factionless who had done it but Father told me that it was because we were Abnegation and everyone from Abnegation knew this, that Erudite were out to get us.

I sighed looking into the mirror for the first time this year, father trims my hair and twits it into a bun, securing it.

"Do you remember all the things I've taught you?" He asks, Its a wonder that he never got married again since he was so young and still had handsome striking features. His short cropped dark brown hair nicely styled, dark eyes and his face was clear of any facial hair.

-Flashback-

"Use your hands!" Father yells at me as we use the empty fields past the fence of our city as a training ground, no one would be able to see us at this time of night and this far out beyond the borders.

I go for the gun again and again he stops me, he moves in tight, pulling the gun from its holster and tosses it deep into the tick grass. I clip father temple sending him to the ground and wrap my arms around his neck preparing to snap but I can't.

He throws me over his shoulder into the pool of water near us, he gets up and wipes water from his face in frustration.

A few days later, we come back and father sets up a row of targets for me to practice on, I fire, a target gets blown apart. I roll and fire. Roll and fire. Reload. Fire.

Day thirteen

I attack father. Hand. Elbow. Fist. He defends easily. Reset. I repeat the motion. Hand. Knee. Elbow. Fist.

"Again." Father says

Hand. Knee. Elbow. Fist.

"You're getting faster, your strikes are solid. You will be fearless in Dauntless in no time.

We move to chin-ups then pull ups and I feel that fierce, determination deep within me and it grows outwards.

We sit at the table after helping other Abnegation distribute food and supplies, my classmates always thought I was weird, I never really had a friend since both genders my age stayed away from me. I looked different from the others, maybe that's why.

"The woman who killed your mother is an Erudite woman name Jeanine Matthews, she's a leader of the faction Erudite and chosen because of her IQ score. The articles she's made against Abnegation, our faction, is an obvious tactic to lead people to doubt Abnegation selflessness. Something to do with the past is all I know..." Father says.

"But once it's done, there'll be no going back. You are Divergent, and so was your mother and that is why she was hunted down...killed. Jeanine and the others will never give up until you're dead, or she is. Another would probably take over and decide that Divergents are dangerous. Do you understand? I won't be there to hold your hand. So be sure. Be sure it's what you really want. You must tell no one what you are, ever."

"You're not scaring me." I say, he looks at me disbelievingly.

I am a Divergent.

-End of Flashback-

"Yes father..." I answered, being taught differently, we both knew this, He had taught me a lot. Before he close to follow my mother into Abnegation, he was a former Erudite and got the chance to read about the world before.

"What is it?" He asks

"Adapt or die" I reply

"Think on your feet." He says

"Even when I'm sleeping." I nod

My father married my mother when they were both young, she was Dauntless before she changed factions. Her father must've been blond and blue eyed like her mother. But she loved my father even though he was from a different faction at that time.

I looked into the mirror, sky blue eyes stared back at me, My pale blonde hair now tied back but had little squiggles of curly hair. I had a plain face with a tiny bit of freckles...I was medium height, not to tall and not to short. A genetic trait, father said.

"I'll miss you Hanna...be the best you can be." Erik says closing his eyes as he hugs me from behind.

"I will make you proud Papa." I smile at their reflection in the mirror. And close the cover.

Initiation time was here.


End file.
